fairytail7fandomcom-20200216-history
Guilds
Fairy Tail Symbol.png|Fairy Tail|link=Fairy Tail Blue_pegasus_symbol.png|Blue Pegasus|link=Blue Pegasus Sabertoth_mark.png|Sabertooth|link=Sabertooth Crime_Sorcière_Symbol.png|Crime Sorcière|link=Crime Sorcière Grimiore_Heart.png|Grimiore Heart|link=Grimiore Heart Lamia_scale.png|Lamia Scale|link=Lamia Scale Mermaid_Heels_symbol.png|Mermaid Heels|link=Mermaid Heels Phantom_Lord_Symbol.png|Phantom Lord|link=Phantom Lord Raven_Tail_symbol.png|Raven Tail|link=Raven Tail Oración_Seis_Symbol.png|Oración Seis|link=Oración Seis fairy_tail_ch356_tartaros_by_salim202.jpg|Tatarus|link=Tatarus Overview Generally, there are three different types of Guilds: Legal, Dark, and Independent. A Legal Guild is one that has been approved and registered by the Magic Council while a Dark Guild is one that has not been approved by the Magic Council and is treated as a criminal organization.[1] An independent guild is one that is not approved by the Magic Council, but at the same time is not considered a criminal organization. Very little has been shown about independent guilds, though it appears that they can do whatever they can as long as the Magic Council doesn’t disapprove of them.[2] There are many other guilds besides Magic guilds, such as merchant, mercenary, treasure hunter, even bandit guilds.Happy once implied that there are workmen guilds, too.[3] In general, guilds are formed for Mages to take Jobs and earn Jewels, and also for them to train and grow stronger. Legal Guilds also work to defend against Dark Mages and other criminals; this can go the same for Independent Guilds, as well.[2] Government The main power in the Kingdom of Fiore is the King and his Government. Under his order is the Magic Council, which enforces rules over the guilds to uphold lawful employment of Mages and other forms of employment while making sure they do not cause trouble.[4][5] When Guilds cause destruction or other disturbances to the peace, it’s the responsibility of the Magic Council. The Council is made up of very powerful Mages, some of whom have the power to legalize or disband Guilds.[1] Organization Some Guild Masters from one of the provincial leagues Legal Guilds are under recognition by the Magic Council and are all connected to one another. Guild Masters are members of a Local Guild Master League and they meet at various meetings. There is more than one league,[6] and during the meetings they have fun and talk about their own guilds.[7] The hierarchy within Guilds typically ranks from the most powerful to the weakest. From top to bottom, it starts with Guild Master, S-Class Mages, and then Mages. There are usually many teams formed within guilds; these teams are composed of various members of their Guild and can vary in strength. Guild Ranks Guild Master A Guild Master is a Mage who is the head of the guild that he or she is affiliated with. Typically, Guild Masters are very powerful, often being the strongest Mage in their guilds. Occasionally, they are even members of the Ten Wizard Saints, as with the case of Makarov Dreyar.[8] As the heads of their own respective guilds, they virtually have complete authority over their subordinates, and can thus dictate their actions. As such, they are able to excommunicate members of their guilds or even reappoint them as an official member, as seen with Laxus. They also have the power to decide who the next master of the guild will be.[9] S-Class Mages An S-Class Mage is a powerful Mage that is recognized by the Guild Master and is able to undertake S-Class Jobs. The jobs they take are so dangerous that even the simplest mistake can cost them their life. However, the pay for S-Class Jobs is good.[10] The overall strength of S-Class Mages differs from guild to guild. In some instances, an S-Class Mage is considered the strongest within their respective guilds, as with the case of Jura.[11] Mages Mages are simply users of Magic that are able to undertake Jobs. Regular Mages are not allowed to undertake S-Class Jobs unless they are under the supervision of an S-Class Mage. However, it is possible for them to become an S-Class Mage. Fairy Tail’s guild is known to have a special tournament to decide whether or not a Mage can be promoted.[12] No other known events have been seen or mentioned with other guilds.